LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room together hanging out. Sammy and Rose are seen playing around on the floor) Alex: How's the battle going Sammy? Sammy: This creature is more difficult to take down than I thought Alex! If it seeks to destroy the kingdom, I can't let it! Rose: Oh yeah? (Rose jumps up and wraps around Sammy's face as he grabs on. His muffled yells are heard underneath) Sammy: GAH, OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!!! THE KINGDOM IN YOURS!! NOW LET GO!!! (Rose releases Sammy from her grasp and crawls up to Erin before sitting next to her) Erin: Nice one Rosie! Rose: Aw thanks! Sammy: Oooh woo is me! So falls my mighty empire! Jessica: Aww don't worry Sammy. I'll help you build a new kingdom. Sammy: At least I still have one loyal subject. Rose: I'll take over THAT kingdom to! Erin: Oooooh better watch out Sammy! Rose is about to become the next empress of the ALL kingdoms at this rate! Sammy: That'll be the day! Jessica: Yeah! (Miles and Richie then walk out of the garage) Richie: Heh, sounds like you're all having fun out here! Alex: Yeah we are! Erin: Rosie just took overthrew Sammy's reign. Sammy: I'll build a BETTER and STRONGER kingdom next time! Alex: Oh you crazy kids. Miles: Man this is starting to remind me of when Omega was a kid and when his kids were little. Richie: Sounds like I missed out honestly. Miles: Trust me, you did. Uraraka: So what're you two doing? Richie: Uhh we're not telling you yet! Miles: Yeah! Alex: Why what is it? Miles: A surprise that's what! Richie: And they won't be ready for awhile, so stay out of the garage until we get it all done. Erin: Whoa what is it? Richie: Like we said, a surprise. Now we gotta get back to work. Miles: Yeah. Have fun out here guys! Erin: We will! (Richie and Miles leave as Erin picks Rose up in her arms) Erin: Nice job down there Rose. Rose: Thanks. Charlie: Oh yeah Rose, did you eat my candy bar yesterday? (Rose looks over at Charlie) Rose: Umm....No? (Charlie glares at Rose) Charlie: Really....? Rose: Uhhh.... Erin: Rose, don't lie to him now. Rose:..... Yes... I did. Charlie: Why did you eat my candy!? Rose: I was hungry! It smelled good! Erin: And hey Charlie, you DID leave it when you left. If you didn't want someone to eat it, you should have put it away. Charlie: I didn't have time! Rose: I'm sorry.... Charlie: *groans* No it's fine. I got more in my room anyway. Craig: We both do. (Rose perks her head up in response to this) Craig and Charlie: No! (Rose puts her head down as she snuggles up in Erin's arms) Erin: Its okay Rosie. I'll buy you some chocolate bars. Rose: Yay! (Erin and Rose just hug some more while everyone smiles) Mina: You know, its funny. You guys thought it was weird when I was raising Omega, but you don't seem to mind it with Erin and Rose. Alex: in our defense: Omega WAS the first Targhul that was ever nice so it was a new experience for us. Denki: I think we're all just used to it by now. Erin: Granted there are the ones out there that want us all dead, but why worry when there's so many nice ones to take care of? Rose: Like me? Erin: *Pokes Rose's face* Aww you know it! Rose: Yay! (The two hug as Jack is seen looking over at them. Erin then notices him) Erin: Something wrong Jack? Jack: No no, not at all. Rose: You seem upset about something Jack. Jack: Who me? Nope. Not upset. Not at all. Not. Upset. At. All. Alex: *In his head* Oh boy... This gonna get bad... Erin:... *Puts Rose down* Jack. Is it true? Jack: Is what true? Erin: Are you jealous? (Jack is silent as everyone in the room turns to look at him) Jack: Uhhhh.....I...don't know what you're talking about. Erin: Jack come on, you've been acting weird the moment she first stepped foot in this house. Izuku: I mean, she's not wrong. Jack: Why would I be jealous of Rose? It's not like I expect her to take you from me or something! Erin: Then what is it? Jack: I just....feel left out is all. Rose: Huh? Erin: Left out? Jack: I don't know really. I....guess I just miss being the one you truly cared about. Erin: Jack, I still care about you. I care about you more than anything. Jack: Then why her? Erin: Well to be fair Jack, a baby needs more attention and love at this stage. We don't want her becoming a killer now do we Rosie? Rose: No way! Jack: Still its just... I don't know... Erin: Dooh. Come here you big dummy. (Erin goes up and hugs Jack) Rose: Awww! Alex: That's sweet Jack. (Jack blushes in embarrassment) Jack: S-Shut up Alex. (Erin stops hugging Jack as she kisses him. He then kisses back before she goes back over to Rose.) Rose: That was nice of you Erin. Erin: Thanks Rose. Tom: Funny, I never thought The Defenders would bring this much entertainment you know? Izuku: Yeah. I don't think we've had quite as many interesting days until that Nest got outside. Alex: True. *To Jack* So feel better? Jack: I said shut up! Mina: *Sigh* If only Ian would join us... Izuku: You guys think he's okay? Erin: He hasn't left his room since he got that box. Omega: What do you think was inside? Uraraka: Had to have been something important if he acted like that. Alex: Should we go- (Suddenly, Miles's mask begins beeping as he goes to check it) Erin: What is it Miles? Miles: Uhhh guys, we got more Targhul out in town! Charlies: MORE?!? Erin: *Sighs* Welp you guys go have fun then. I'll stay here with Rose Jess Sammy and Craig. Alex: Good idea. If these ones are the same as yesterday, we need to hurry now! Omega: Alright then! Miles: Come on guys! (The heroes all leave as Erin, Jessica, Rose and Sammy stay behind) Rose: Home alone again huh? Sammy: Yep. Erin: So Jess, how's you and Alex going? Jessica: Oh thinks have been going great. Alex has been the perfect boyfriend. Erin: *Smirk* The perfect boyfriend ay? Craig: Why are you smiling like that Erin? Erin: Oh you know, it's Alex. Jessica: He's not actually that bad Erin. Sure he's a bit awkward but he's probably the nicest boy I've ever known. Sammy: I mean I like him, he seems cool. Rose: Alex is a hero! He saved me brothers and sisters! Craig: He's the only guy who take my bro on in a fight! Erin: Um excuse you little boy? Craig: What? It's true! Jessica: I just hope we can make it last is all. Erin: Trust me Jess. Knowing Alex, I think you two will do well down the line. Jessica: Heh, yeah. (The group all sits in silence) Craig: Soooo....What do you guys wanna do? Sammy: Uhhh....Not sure really. Rose: You guys wanna head out back? Erin: yeah sure, let's just have some fun at the beach till the others get back. Jessica: Sounds like a plan. (The 5 start to head to the beach. Meanwhile the rest of the Defenders are arriving at the scene of the Targhul attack) Alex: Holy crap! (The scene is shown as the Targhuls are each seen devouring civilians before they soon notice the heroes) ???: Defenders..... ???: *growls* Disgusting.... Uraraka: Us disgusting!? Have you seen what you're doing!? Scott: We're gonna make you pay for the lives you took today ya freaks! ???: Food has no right to talk back... ???: Besides, you've all walked right into our trap. Miles: Huh? Zulu: What trap? ???: Prepare to be crushed! (One of the Targhuls snaps its fingers. The heroes look up as a bunch of cars and debris begin falling toward them) Alex: OH CRAP!! Omega: MOVE!! (The heroes all jump out of the way of the debris) ???: Damn, so close. (The heroes all stand back up) Izuku: The heck was that?! Uraraka: Was that my Quirk?! Alex: Had to have been! ???: Let's get started then! (One of the other Targhul is shown as its skin begins to harden) ???: With pleasure! Eijiro: Hey! That's mine! ???: Not anymore kid! Alex: Crap, these guys all have Quirks too! Izuku: That's not good! ???: We are the perfect Targhul warriors! ???: Loyal only to our queen, Gientra! ???: The only and only ruler of the Targhuls! And soon! THE WORLD! Miles: Not if we- ACK!! Alex: Miles?! (Alex and the others turn as Miles is seen with a tongue wrapped around his neck. A Targhul is seen dragging him over toward it) Scott: Ah hell! Uraraka: That one's got Tsuyu's Quirk! Miles: Gah, guys!! HELP!!! (The Targhul growls as it pulls Miles closer) Alex: Hold on! (Alex hits the Targhul with a psychic blast, knocking it back and freeing Miles who stands back up) Miles: *panting* Thanks! Alex: Don't thank us yet! (The heroes all look around as the three Targhul surround the heroes. It then cuts to the other five back home on the beach) Craig: Hey Sam! (Sammy is seen looking over) Craig: Catch! (Craig throws a small ball toward Sammy who easily catches it) Craig: Nice one! Sammy: Thanks! (Rose is seen sitting on the ground alone watching the two play catch. She is then approached by Erin who sits next to her) Erin: Having fun watching the boys play? Rose: Yeah. Sammy and Craig are good friends. Erin: That they are. Rose: Hey Erin? Erin: Yeah? Rose: Can I... See you Gift? Erin: My Gift? Rose: Yeah. I wanna see what you got as a power. Erin: Oh, okay! (Erin holds her hand out as frost begins to grow on it) Rose: Whoa! Erin: Oh that's not all. (Erin aims her hand at a tree and fires an ice beam, freezing the trunk solid) Rose: WHOA!! Craig: Jack and Shoto can do that to! Erin: Craig don't make me come over there! (Craig returns to playing with Sammy) Erin: There's something else I can do to. Rose: What? (Frost glows around Erin's hands and she waves them around. After a few moments, Erin creates a min statue made of ice, that looks Rose) Rose: *gasp* WOW!! Erin: You like it? Rose: Yeah! It looks just like me! Erin: That it does! Rose: Your Gift is so cool Erin! I wish I had a Gift like it! Erin: Maybe you can one day. Rose: Really? How?! Erin: Well I don't understand it completely, but all the other Targhul got their powers by bonding with us. Rose: Really, it's that easy? Erin: Well I don't know if you can take my Gift. It's a bit....different. Rose: How's it different? Erin: Oh it's a long story. Rose: But there is still a chance I could get your powers since we bonded right? Erin: Maybe. Rose: Oh. But wait. I also bonded with Alex. Erin: Well, there's still a lot we don't understand when it comes to Targhuls and bonding. So who knows? You might end up getting your own powers. Rose: My own? Erin: Yeah. Some Targhul's like Foxtrot just got his powers. Rose: Hmm... Well... *Snuggles up to Erin* I still want your powers. They're the coolest! Sammy: BOO! BAD PUN! Sammy: YEAH!! Jessica: Hey! Don't yell at her Sammy! Sammy: It was a joke! Rose: Erin, what's a pun? Erin: I'll tell you later. But I'm glad you like my powers so much sweetie. It means a lot. Rose: You're welcome! (Erin and Rose hug) Jessica: *Seeing this* Erin is going to be a great mother someday. Sammy: Really? Erin? Jessica: Oh yeah. You can tell just from the way she is with Rose. *Pats Sammy's head* Its almost like how we are. Sammy: *Blushes* Oh don't compare us like that! Jessica: Hey, what's wrong with that? You're basically still a child. Sammy: I-....You're right. (Erin picks Rose up and holds her in her arms) Erin: So, you gonna be a hero Rose? Rose: Yeah! Erin: You gonna fight off all those monsters and villains? Rose: Always Erin! No matter what! Erin: All of them? Rose: Yeah! All of them! Be they humans, robots, Targhuls or ANYTHING! If they are bad I'll beat them! Erin: Awww, now that's my little hero! (Erin tickles Rose's tummy as they both laugh) Erin: I think you're gonna be a great hero when your time comes Rose! You've got my word on that! Jessica: *Wipes a from her eye* Yeah, same here! Craig: Hey Sammy. Think we'll be great heroes to one day? Sammy: Its not a question will we Craig. Its when. Cause we WILL be! Craig: Oh yeah we will! (The two high five as the group all gathers up. It then cuts back to the heroes as they battle against the other Targhul) Miles: Alex look out! (Alex turns as one of the Targhul rushes in to touch him) ???: I'm about to make you fall down to Earth boy! (Alex then hits the Targhul with a psychic blast, knocking it away) Alex: Not on your life! (The Targhul recovers itself as its joined by the other two Targhul) ???: You okay? ???: I'm fine. You? ???: Nothing gets through this hide sister. Jack: Hey! (The heroes stand in front of the three Targhuls) Jack: Just one question before we beat you all to hell. ???: Go ahead. Miles: What're your names? ???: Our names? Alex: Yeah! ???: Simple. I am Gravitor. This is Ricochet, and this is.... (The frog Targhul looks at Gravitor) Gravitor:.....The Toad..... Jack: Is that it? Scott: Not very clever names. Ricochet: Hey, we just went with what our powers gave us. Gravitor: Yeah. (The Toad Targhul suddenly does a croak) Everyone:..... Defenders: *Explode laughing* Gravitor: HEY SHUT UP! Toad: Dammit, this Quirk is just embarrassing. Gravitor: Don't listen to the humans Toad. They're just blind to our power. Ricochet: Yeah, they don't know true power even if it hit them in the face. Alex: Awww, did we hurt the Targhuls' feelings? Jack: I think we did Alex! Ricochet: *growls* SHUT UP!! (Ricochet steps forward before Gravitor stops him with his arm) Gravitor: No. Not now. Ricochet: Huh? Scott: What, you're gonna run just cause we made fun of your friend? (The Targhul are seen looking around in the air) Toad: She's calling. Ricochet: Yes. I hear it now. Alex: Is your mommy calling you back? (Gravitor glares at the heroes) Gravitor: Unfortunately, she is. Ricochet: It appears we have to leave you heroes. Toad: But trust us, once our family is complete, we will return. Gravitor: And when we do, you're all dead. (The three begin to back away before they jump away. The heroes then disarm themselves as they watch them leave) Miles: So, three more Quirk Targhuls huh? Uraraka: How many more are there? Izuku: Considering he got all your DNA, maybe a lot more. Alex: Jeez.... Jack: Well, we should get back home before anymore decide to show up. Miles: Yeah. I doubt anymore will come back anytime soon. Alex: *sigh* Let's just get home guys. (The heroes all begin walking off toward home as it cuts back to Erin and Rose playing on the beach) Erin: Come here Rose! I'm gonna get you! Rose: Never! Erin: You sure? The monsters are gonna get you again if you don't hurry! Rose: You think they scare me Erin? (Rose runs into something as she looks up to find Erin) Erin: They will now! Rose: AHH!! Jessica: Oooh she's got you now Rosie! (Erin scoops Rose up and looks down smiling) Erin: Looks like they got you cornered Rosie! Rose: Aww man! Erin: And now... The monsters will claim they're prize! Rose: *gasp* NOO!! (Erin once again starts to tickle Rose) Erin: They aren't leaving anything behind! Sammy: Damn, better luck next time Rosie! Rose: *laughing* NOOO!!! Jessica: Ooh they're tearing her apart. Craig: Should we help? (The three look at each other) All Three: Naaah. Rose: NO!! *laughing* I can- GNN!- BEAT THIS!! Erin: How Rosie? They've already eaten most of your body by now! (Rose then turns to goo as she slides off of Erin's hands and onto the ground where she reforms panting) Rose: There....*panting* I did it. I won. Erin: Wow, nice move Rose! Craig: Yeah! Rose: *panting* Thanks. (Erin picks Rose back up as they both hug) Erin: You gonna be alright? Rose: I'll live Erin. All fine here. Erin: That's good. You did good to today. Rose: Thanks... *Yawns* Can I take a nap? Erin: Sure. (Rose then bonds with Erin and starts to sleep) Erin: I think that's the first time any non-targhul almost won a game of Hunter and Pray. Craig: Yeah. Jessica: Well to give her credit, she is still technically a baby. Erin: Yeah, that's true. (Erin pats her stomach as she feels Rose's slimy form) Erin: At least now I got a new sidekick. Jessica: Yeah. Erin: Being out of the action has been annoying I'll admit, but Rose makes it worth it. Jessica: Hey you're not the only one who's always being left out. I got Sammy to look after. Sammy: Just wait till I grow again! I'll be ready to fight! Jessica: We'll see Sammy. Erin: Hmm... I wonder if they're back yet. Craig: You guys wanna go check? Erin: Sure. It is getting late anyway. Jessica: Yeah, you should probably give Rose her sleep time. Trust me, not sleeping when a Targhul is bonded to you can be a nightmare. Sammy: Hey, I'm not bad when I sleep! Jessica: You shift like every two minutes Sammy! Sammy: It's not my fault! I'm not comfortable when I sleep, I toss and turn! Jessica: Yeah, right. Sammy: It's true! Erin: Well let's just head inside. We need to give Rosie a little peace and quiet. Craig: Got it. Let's go. (The group all heads inside. Erin is seen looking down at Rose as she is seen attached to Erin's stomach. Erin smiles as she thinks about Rose's potential to become a great hero in the future.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts